wimfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Avril Lavigne
Avril Ramona Lavigne Whibley z domu Lavigne (ur. 27 września 1984 w Belleville w prowincji Ontario) – kanadyjska piosenkarka poppunkowa i poprockowa, autorka piosenek, projektantka mody, aktorka. W 2006, Canadian Business Magazine umieścił ją na siódmym miejscu najbardziej wpływowych Kanadyjczyków w Hollywood. Biografia Urodzona w Belleville, Ontario, od 5. roku życia lata dziecięce spędziła w pobliskim Napanee. Szalała tam na desce, uprawiała sporty i nie lubiła się uczyć. Została odkryta podczas śpiewania coverów country w księgarni Chapters w niedalekim Kingston. Obecnie mieszka w Los Angeles. Ma brata Matta, studiującego elektrotechnikę, oraz siostrę Michelle. Jej ojciec John pracuje w firmie telekomunikacyjnej, a matka Judy jest gospodynią domową. Avril Lavigne w dzieciństwie interesowała się hokejem, baseballem i jazdą na deskorolce, a myślała o zostaniu policjantką. W wieku dziesięciu lat miała swój pierwszy solowy występ w chórze kościelnym. Od tego czasu zaczęła kształcić się w kierunku muzycznym. Jej ulubionymi wykonawcami byli Shania Twain, Alanis Morissette i Metallica. Już w wieku dziesięciu lat zaczęła samodzielnie uczyć się gry na gitarze. Kiedy miała czternaście lat, wygrała konkurs muzyczny, w wyniku czego zaśpiewała w stolicy kraju, Ottawie, w duecie z Shanią Twain. Niedługo potem zaśpiewała razem z kanadyjskim piosenkarzem Stephenem Meddem, który wydał płytę zatytułowaną "My Window to You", na której znalazły się trzy pierwsze piosenki Avril zachowane w klimatach muzyki folk ("Temple of Life", "Touch the Sky", "Two Rivers"). Już wtedy Avril miała menedżera, Cliffa Fabri. Ten namówił ją na wyjazd do USA i współpracę z amerykańską wytwórnią płytową Arista. Piętnastominutowy występ wystarczył na podpisanie kontraktu na nagranie dwóch następnych albumów. Lavigne jednak przerwała nagrywanie płyty, ponieważ uznała, że nie może śpiewać cudzych piosenek. Po pewnym czasie wyznała przedstawicielom Aristy, że sama pisze teksty piosenek. Materiał zaczęto nagrywać na nowo. Artystka pracowała z Cliffem Magnesem ze studia Matrix, który pomagał jej w nagraniu debiutanckiej płyty. W 2002, Avril wydała swoją pierwszą płytę która nosiła tytuł "Let Go". Album promowano singlem "Complicated". Na płycie znalazło się trzynaście solowych utworów. Płyta sprzedała się aż w czternastu milionach egzemplarzy – zdobywając przy tym sześciokrotnie status Platynowej w USA. Druga płyta, "Under My Skin", ukazała się w 2004 (premiera w Polsce odbyła się 24 maja 2004). Płyta była jeszcze ostrzejsza niż pierwsza. Wielkimi przebojami okazały się mi. "My Happy Ending" czy "Nobody's Home". Avril Lavigne zagrała również w filmie "Jazda na maksa" (ang.: Going the distance) jedną z ról epizodycznych. Podłożyła głos w filmie animowanym "Skok przez płot" (ang.: Over the Hedge) małemu oposowi o kobiecym imieniu Heather. Gra też w dramacie "Fast food Nation" i filmie sensacyjnym "The Flock". Zagra też główną rolę w filmie "Twist of Fate". Na początku 2006 została modelką Forda, znanej agencji modelek. 15 lipca 2006 Avril Lavigne wyszła za mąż za wokalistę kanadyjskiego zespołu Sum 41 Derycka Whibleya. 13 kwietnia 2007 ukazała się jej trzecia płyta pt. "The Best Damn Thing". Pierwszym singlem z niej pochodzącym jest międzynarodowy przebój "Girlfriend". Album jest bardzo zróżnicowany - od melancholijnego "When You're gone" po beztroskie i wesołe "The best damn thing". Oprócz tego bardzo znanym utworem jest "Hot". W 2006 wspólnie z amerykańskim kompozytorem Łukaszem Gottwaldem napisała piosenkę "Keep Holding On", która znalazła się na ścieżce dźwiękowej przygodowego filmu fantasy "Eragon". Piosenka ta była kandydatem do nominacji Amerykańskiej Akademii Filmowej. Jest także współautorką tekstu piosenki "Breakaway" Kelly Clarkson, która odniosła wielki sukces. Na gali MTV European Music Awards w 2007 roku była nominowana w trzech kategoriach a otrzymała dwie nagrody w kategoriach Artysta solowy roku i Najbardziej uzależniająca piosenka. 6 czerwca 2005 Lavigne zagrała swój pierwszy koncert w Polsce w Katowickim Spodku. 5 lipca 2008 Avril ponownie wystąpiła w Polsce w ramach trasy The Best Damn Tour, do Hali Stulecia we Wrocławiu. Dyskografia *2002 - "Let Go" *2004 - "Under My Skin" *2007 - "The Best Damn Thing" Single Udział w Worldvision Song Contest Udział w Internetowym Festiwalu Piosenki Kategoria:Kanadyjscy wokaliści Kategoria:Internetowy Festiwal Piosenki